Kelie
by Amber Silloutte
Summary: Kagome was gone for a year and finally returns only to be taken by sesshomaru. What happened in the past to make her leave, and what about her relationship with sesshomaru or hers with Inuyasha. Read and find out
1. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of those characters but I do own this story and the character Kelie.

Author's notes: Thank you for taking the time to read my story I hope you like it this is not my first fanfic but the first one that I've ever posted so please review please don't be a jack ass and just review to say mean things. I do love constructive criticism please continue reading. My updates will be as fast as I can possible make them.

Chapter I

! MEETING AGAIN !

Kagome stood at the edge of the well. It had been one year exactly, since the last time she had seen her friends, but she didn't want to risk running in to him. He had hurt her, hurt her bad, and to tell you the truth she never wanted to see him again. Even though a year had passed the pain was still there taunting her, eating away at her heart and soul, and she could do nothing to stop it. It hurt to think about how she trusted him, befriended him, and maybe even loved him.

Kagome fingered the small shard of the shikon no tama that hung from the chain around her neck. She missed her friends, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, But most of all she missed Shippo, her Ketsune, her son. Kagome loved thinking of Shippo as her son.

That's when she made up her mind she was going back, not to see him this time but to see Shippo, to see her son. Taking one last glance back at her home she jumped into the well knowing there was no turning back now, she watched as she was engulfed in a bright light.

A year had passed since the last time he'd seen her. Many times he'd try to pass through the strange barrier that lies in the well, the only thing keeping them apart, but never did he succeed. Why did she leave? Why did she run away so fast that one day in the woods? Why didn't she visit? What the hell had he done this time to piss her off so bad she'd stay away for a year? He asked him self the same Questions he had been asking himself for a year. All of his friends blamed him for her sudden disappearance. He also blamed himself.

Sniff Sniff

A scent from far in the distance met his very sensitive nose. A scent from the past. One he had yet to smell since that very faithful day one year ago, the day she left him, the day she broke his heart. He broke into a sprint toward the well knowing that's where she was. Branches and thorns scraped at his flesh, but he did not care… all he cared about was getting to her. His heart was pounding in his chest as the sweet smell of vanilla got stronger as he got closer to his destination.

"Kagome"

Climbing up the well to get out was the hardest part of traveling between these two places. When Kagome reached the top, she struggled to get a good grip on the edge of the well. This was always easier when InuYasha helped her; her would just hop down grab her and hop back up again. Him being a demon helped a lot … sometimes. Just thinking about him put butterflies in her stomach. That's when she realized she was still holding on to the edge but her grip was slowly failing Kagome was falling … all of a sudden she felt strong hand grab her by the waist and pull her out. As her feet go were slowly set on the ground she glanced up to see her savor. Long silver hair reflected in the sun light, amber eyes burned into her deep blue ones. His hands were still on Kagome's hips. His arms looked so inviting she just wanted to collapse into them. So she did .she rapped her arms around his neck. She stood there for a while waiting for him to ether shove her of or hug her back. Slowly his arms rapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome Whispered

A pair of hands popped out of the well. Sesshomaru went over to the edge and looked in, he saw who those petite hands belonged to… it was Kagome. She seemed to be thinking about something and was not realizing she was losing her grip on the well. He decided to help her. Sesshomaru had not seen Kagome since that one day she left one year ago

He remembered her soft lips against his she was very angry for some reason , he did not know but he don't want to anger her more by pressing the matter. He's thought about her every day since she left, the way she smells the way her hair felt between his fingers , the taste of her lips , and her beauty.

He reached down and pulled her up setting her down their eyes locked and all of a sudden she leaned against him rapping her arms around his neck. He had not felt this in such a long time. Not being able to resist any longer he rapped his arms around her and pulled her close. So he could try and keep the feeling forever. When her sweet voice spoke his name his heart melted.

Author's note: I'm sorry this was a little short but i was testing first my next chapter will be longer. I hoped you liked it so far I know it's a little confusing but you will understand as the story goes so please just wait. Until then I want reviews Please I love hearing what you think maybe you guys could give me some Ideas don't worry I will give you full credit if I use your stuff well tell then. Byez.


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters besides Kelie but I do own this story.

Author's Note: I hope youliked Chapter one heres chapter two im sorry if there is some repeated stuff but I haven't had time to go back and cheak what I had already written PLEASE REVIEW

CHAPTER 2

InuYasha looked around he could smell Kagome she was close. He took off following the scent, he race toward the well knowing that was the likeliest place she would be. Sticks and thorns cut him and he ran as fast as he could through the forest. When suddenly he got a whiff of another smell one he had not smelt in a long time, the scent of the powerful western demon lord and his brother Sesshomaru. Why was he here? Why was he by Kagome and what did he want with her?

As InuYasha came to the clearing he saw a sight he never thought he would she his brother was hugging "HIS Kagome."

Sesshomaru Smelt his brother with his very sensitive demon nose. He also knows that this certain hanyou had a thing for Kagome how intense his feelings for Kagome where he didn't know. InuYasha also had his wench the CLAY girl Kikyo. He had met Kikyo a few times and for Kagome to be her reincarnation he thought she looked nothing like her dead look alike. But the one thing Sesshomaru did not understand was the feeling he had for Kagome how strong were they he didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

So without second thought he grabbed Kagome and jumped onto his cloud floating off to his castle not knowing why he was bring her. He knew she got along with Rin and kept Jaken in his place. She would make a great mother (maybe wife some day). What was he thinking, He should not be thinking about Kagome like that. But he knew Rin loved her and thought of her as a mother. She has been the only female there for Rin and he is pretty sure, Rin looks up to her.

Kagome Finally looked up at Sesshomaru it was the first time that she look at him since they had left the ground. Why had he left why had he taken her. Kagome had not seen InuYasha standing there and did not know that Sesshomaru had taken her just to make him jealous.

InuYasha stared at his brother's cloud as he flew off with Kagome.

"How DARE he take Kagome away from me when I finally got her back. I will get him for this". InuYasha's features started to change his nails grew longer and purple marks started to appear on his face.

"I will not let him get away with this." InuYasha Growled "I'm going to kill him."

InuYasha ran back to camp when Miroku and Sango were arguing. Miroku had a handprint on his face and was denying what ever he had done. Sango was screaming at Miroku telling him to grow up. Nether of them notice InuYasha's state let alone noticed him until InuYasha cleared his throat. Sango jumped ten feet in the air.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, did you find another shard?" Sango asked. Then she saw the markings and began to back away.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked completely oblivious to the change in InuYasha.

"InuYasha, why did you change?" "Did something happen?" "was it Kikyo?" Sango bombarded him with Questions.

"Don't ever talk about that Bitch to me ever" " Sesshomaru took Kagome!"

"WHAT" Screamed Shippo who had been sleeping with Kirara by a tree over in the corner.

"No time to explain we have to go after him" InuYasha's anger rising

"Well where do you think he took her?" Sango asked worried about her friend. Kagome was like a sister to Sango and when she went home she left Sango's heart broken. Sango now had no one to talk to. And she also hated seeing Shippo so depressed. He never laughed any more. And he ate very little. It seemed the only thing Shippo would talk to was Kirara. Sango knew that Sango thought of kagome as a mom and kagome thought of Shippo as a son.

"He probably took her to his castle!" InuYasha Exclaimed as he stared off with out them. He really didn't care if they came or not. He knew no matter what he was going to get HIS KAGOME back.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru she didn't know why but she felt safe with him. It might have been the last day they saw each other.

**Flash Back**

Next Chapter

Author's note: Sorry it is so short I have been helping my little sister with her school work because she is home school and it is really hard for me to find time to write I would like to take ever one of you who reviewed not many but I'm not complaining I'm just happy to have more then one. 


	3. Auther\'s Note

I'm really sorry about the confusion but this story has brought the Question of whether or not this is a Inu/Keg or a Sess/keg. I understand that I put this story under Inu/Keg because more people read them, to tell you the truth im not actually sure how this story is going to end out it might be ether way. Please excuse me for not telling you this earlier but you know it kind of bugs me when a story tells you who is going to end up together even me as the auther have no idea it makes it more interesting that you for all of your support to all of you who have reviewed. Please continue reviewing with your ideas and Questions. You don't know how happy it makes my feel to have people like my stor. Thank you to:

Silver-Wolf21-15

Ying-Darkness

InuYashas-writer-and-lover

Sabbs

Kigirls

Thank you to these people who reviewed I'm so glad you liked my story keep reviewing


	4. FlashBack

Author's Notes: I am So Sorry it took so log to update I have been so busy with moving and crap I have not been able to. I would like to thank all of the reviewers again. Please keep reading and review the more reviews the more inspiration I get to write.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Kelie and some other creatures. Although if your willing to sell call me!

Chapter Three

Flash Back

"_Look at this one!" a little girl with raven black hair said excitedly holding a flower for Kagome to see._

"_That is lovely; put it in the baskets with the others." Kagome replied to the little girl's excitement._

"_Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like it?" questioned the littler girl._

"_Of course" Kagome said grabbing the basket. "Lets go back, it is getting dark and we don't want to worry the lord." She continued as she grabbed the littler girls hand with her free one. _

_Little did Kagome know but lurking in the cover of the trees was a boar demon. He had been watching Kagome for a while. 'Yummy' thought the boar demon as he started his way out of the forest toward the girls._

_Kagome sensed a shard of the Shikon No Tama near bye. Without thinking she dropped the basket full of flowers and let go of the little girl's hand. "Rin go hide…." Kagome said to the little girl "Rin GO NOWWW…" Kagome shouted._

_The little girl did as she was told and went and hid. Kagome turned around facing the direction where she had felt the sacred jewel shard. Nothing she saw nor felt any thing. The from the corner of her eye she noticed a huge shape charge right at her. It was right then that Kagome had wished that she had her bow and arrows with her. Before she could move the dark shape had rammed her from the side. Kagome was thrown into a tree 50 feet away knocking her out cold. _

_The boar demon walked over to where Kagome Lie unconsous looking hungerly on her flesh. With one last step he stood hovering over Kagome's lifeless body. The boar demon was about to eat her whole when in an instant he was slashed in two. Screaming in pain the boar demon…or what was left of the boar demon left. Running for it's life._

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the pain in her head was unbelievable. She felt like throwing up but before she could think about anything else she became aware of her surroundings. Two strong arms held her. She looked up to fine a pair of silver eyes looking down at her. All of a sudden she remembered what happened to her looking around for the little girl who she had once been picking flowers with. Finding her no where, she stiffened, scared that maybe that demon had gotten her._

"_Don't worry Rin is safe at the castle I had Jaken escort her back." The man holding her said reading her thoughts (...Not really but)_

"_What happened Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome asked wincing as a sharp pain went threw her head._

"_We will discuss that later" he said a hint of anger touched his voice "Now you must sleep" He said looking forward again_

_Kagome looked of to the side and realized that they were floating over the forest of Lord Sesshomaru's cloud._

_After about another two minutes they were back at the castle. Kagome was still awake because she wanted to see Rin very badly._

_Sesshomaru stepped from his cloud Kagome still in his arms and started his walk toward the castle. When Sesshomaru got to the room Kagome was now taking occupation in he kicked open the door and laid her on her bed. Kagome who was far from sleepy, and even if she was wouldn't have slept now looked up at Sesshomaru. There faces were only inches apart._

"_what happened" she whispered licking her lip subconsciously._

"_you were attacked by a boar demon" he stated leaning in closer there breaths mingling._

"… _An..and Rin what ha-happened t-to R-rin" Kagome stuttered heart beating so fast it felt like it was about to explode._

"_She's fine it's you im worried about" he said " I told you not to go anywhere alone it's dangerous" He continued anger once again laced his voice "you should have brought Jaken with you" he said befoer she could make an excuse._

"_im sorry Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome whimpered as Sesshomaru's had cupped her cheek._

"_Yes you may be but now you must accept your punishment" He said and before she could protest he roughly pushed his lips against her._

**END FLASHBACK**

A slight blush crept across Kagome's face as she remember the event's of that night… No the had not gone all the way but it was still more then Kagome had ever done.

Sesshomaru had noticed the blush that had appeared on her face and started to wonder what could have causedit.

Author's Note: sorry it is so sort but I have to work to day and I wanted to make you guys happy by writing something, here you go. Please review sorry for misspellings and crap im NOT good at spelling so Work with me her. I will try and get another chapter up later this week as well… No promises but I will try… Any ideas to help me would be awesome thank you in advance I promise to give you all credit for you ideas thank you tell next time Byez


	5. Time to pack

Chapter4

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha

READ!Summary of story so far:Kagome comes back after a year long absence and sesshomaru takes her away from inuyasha. What does the past hold and why did kagome leave.while staying at sesshomaru's she is attacked by a boar demon. It's a few weeks later at breakfast.

Authors note :This is just a small chapter because it is 2:38 in the morning and I'm tired and I just want everyone to know I'm back. Wow it has been a year or something. My mom was put in the hospital and a lot of other personal stuff has happened so I'm so terribly sorry. Here is just an ice breaker for the next chapter I promise to have another up by the end of this week 3

Kagome looked at the strong Demon that sat at the other end of the table. It was about 10 in the morning and everyone was gathered around the table eating breakfast. It was a beautiful day today not a cloud in the sky, even though Kagome wouldn't mind a little rain, she loved the rain. None the less today was beautiful, and she got to spend it with two of her closest friends.

Friends, that reminded her of her other friends, the ones she had not seen in so long. Thinking back to what it was like traveling with them. The different ways they met.

"whats wrong?" Sesshomaru ask kagome over the table.

"huh, what?" Kagome breaking out of daydream hadn't heard what he said.

"whats on your mind?" sesshomaru handed his empty plate to a servant who then took It

to the kitchen.

"I would like to see my friends." She stated not looking up for fear he would say no

"fine, we will leave in an hour." He stood up to go

"that's it?" she stated in aw standing up and grabbing his sleave

"yes what were you expecting?" he looked puzzelingly "that I would keep you from your friends?"

"no, I mean , I don't know.. I .." but before she could finish his lips were on hers in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"If not seeing your friends makes you happy, then I want you to see your friends, for you happiness" Pulling away from her before he lost all control and took her right there on the dining room floor. He turned away "get packed it will be a two day trip to them and im sure you will want to stay a while and catch up"

"yes..Thank you " Kagome rapped her arms around his back "thank you so much"

"your welcome" He pulled out of kagomes imbrace and walked back to his room

Smiling kagome went and packed her things

A/N : OH MY GOODNESS it has been way to long since I have last written this chapter

is horrible but like I said I needed something up thank you guys for reading next chappy should be up soon I hope.


End file.
